More Power or The End
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: Mika finally turned 18 but everything starts getting weird. She hears noises, her hair is begining to turn black, and she starts seeing a boy who died years ago. As she investigates, she finds out her mother is Naoko and her aunt is no other than Kayako.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow my ninth story! Okay I know I'm writing a lot of stories but I seen the Grudge 3 and I wanted to write my own version of The Grudge 4 to continue the series. So I hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

I walked down the dark street to the apartment. I lived with my dad and my big brother, Cory. My mom left me when I was a baby, so I never got to see or meet her and I probably never will. We lived in Tokyo all my life and I wasn't going to move away anytime soon. My brother and my dad were full American and I was Japanese-American. Like everyone else says, I'm mixed. I sighed and opened the door to the apartment building. I looked over at the desk and found the manager of this place asleep. I pressed the elevator button to go up.

Tomorrow was probably going to be like any other day well to me it was. Cory and dad was excited cause I was turning eighteen. An adult finally. I looked down at the time on my cell phone. 11:57 p.m. Great, dad was going to kill me. The doors opened and I entered the elevator. I laid back against the wall and waited for my stop. I heard the clock going off in the elevator to show it was 12. All of a sudden I heard a croaking noise. What the hell? Is the elevator messing up again?

I pressed the button that called to the front office. I was going to tell them that the elevator was screwing up but it was all staticky. I sighed and leaned back against the wall again. It finally stopped on my floor and I got off. "_Miikkkaaaa.." _I heard someone say and I turned around to look but found no one. I shrugged and went to the door and unlocked it. "Where have you been, Mika?" Dad asked me as soon as I walked through the door.

"With my friends." I told him and made my way to my room. "You know you're not supposed to be out that late." He told me, following me. "I know but I lost track of the time." I told him and smiled. He smiled and walked back to the living room. I walked into my room and closed the door. I threw my purse down on my chair and I collapsed onto my bed. I reached down and untied my shoes. I pulled them off and laid down. Shortly I fell asleep.

* * *

**This chapter is soo short but I promise there will be more in the next chapter. I swear! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself in front of a house. Was I supposed to go in it or stay outside? I was about to walk away but a black cat came toward me. "Hello kitty." I said and bent down to pet it. It allowed me to but then it reached up and took my key chain off my phone. The cat ran toward the house. "Hey, my friend gave me that!" I yelled at it. I ran after it into the house. The door shut behind me. "Hey!" I said and tried to open the door.

I couldn't get it open so I gave up. "Meow." I turned around and seen the cat on the stairs. "Here kitty kitty." I said and began walking toward it but it ran up the stairs. I walked up the steps and saw the cat sitting there. Just as I was about to reach it, hands bent down and grabbed it. I gasped and took a step back. I slowly made my way up the stairs and I found a little boy sitting on the stairs.

"Excuse me, can you get my keychain from your cat, please?" I asked him but he never answered me. Come to think of it, he looked like he didn't even notice me here, he was staring right through me it seemed. He stood up and walked to a room. I was going to follow him but the front door opened. I looked back and saw a woman with long black hair in a white dress, closing the door. She took her groceries into the kitchen and came back to walk up the stairs. "Excuse me-" I was about to say but she walked through me.

My eyes grew wide. That girl just walked through me. I followed her to a bedroom. She opened the door and froze. I looked over her shoulder and seen a man. He began shaking and dropped a book. She turned around and tried to run but he grabbed her hair and began to hit her. I tried to hit him but my hand went through him. What can I do? I didn't want to stand here and watch her get hit by this bastard! I heard a crack and I looked over at her. She was crawling now and him slowly behind her. I followed the girl hoping to save her. As soon as she made it at the bottom of the steps, I grabbed her arm and it actually worked. I began to pull her toward the door. She looked up and saw me. She actually seen me.

"Help." She whimpered to me. "I am just give me time." I told her. I reached up and grabbed the door knob but I felt her being pulled from me. I looked over and found her husband. He grabbed her head and I got up to run. Then he twisted her neck. "No!" I screamed and ran toward her. He dropped her and looked up. I followed my gaze to the boy. He saw everything. Then the boy ran and the man walked up the stairs. I was going to follow but something grabbed my wrist. I looked down and found the woman holding my wrist. I bent down to her and tried to pick her up. "I'm taking you to the hospital." I told her but she answered me with a croaking noise. I put her head on my shoulder and grabbed her waist. I stood up and I could feel something wet sipping through my shirt. It was her blood.

She was heavy but I was going to use all my strength to get her out of her. I grabbed the knob and began to twist it. It opened and I ran out with her. I ran as fast as I could from that house. I finally made it to the hospital. I grabbed the door but it wouldn't open. I looked in and there was no one in there. "No no no." I mumbled to myself over and over. I laid her against the wall and took matters in my own hands. "I'm not a pro but I know what to do." I told her. She was staring at me and I saw tears fall. I don't know what it was but I felt close to her. I was about to check her neck but she grabbed my wrist. "Do you want me to help you?" I asked her but she shook her head and smiled.

She took a breath and closed her eyes. Tears began to come out of my eyes. I checked her pulse and she was gone. I laid my head on her shoulder and began to cry. During my emotional breakdown, I felt someone running their gingers through my hair in comfort. I sniffled and looked to see who it was. I followed the pale arm to the body and it was from the girl. I gasped and fell back on my butt. No way. She was alive but paler and black around her eyes. She was staring straight at me.

She began to twitch like her neck was broken. She began to crawl in a way that made her bones look broken toward me. I didn't know if this was supposed to scare me or what but it wasn't working. I didn't want to leave her here. "Mikkaaa." She croaked as she crawled toward me. She grabbed my leg and began to move her head toward mine.

I woke up out of breath. I looked around my dark room and I thought I seen something move. I reached over and turned my lamp on. It was just a dream, just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Sorry it took me sooo sooo long to update! Dx Im going to try to update more on this story as much as I can! Ive just been so busy lately but pretty soon my schedule isnt going to be busy like all the time. Anywayz I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and thank you for reading ~**

* * *

"Mika, wake up!" I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Come on, Mika, you have to get up." "Go away." I groaned and I heard him sigh. I smiled to myself as I heard total silence. "I said wake up!" I screamed as I felt cold water being thrown on me. I jumped out of bed and glared at my brother. He dropped the cup on the floor and began to die of laughter. "Shutup you moron!" I yelled and began throwing my shoes at him. "Hey, watch where you're throwing those things!" He yelled back to me.

As me and my brother was in total war, my dad walked in. "What's going on in here?" He asked in a irritated voice. "Dad, that moron threw water on me! He my bed wet too in the process." I told Dad as I crossed my arms. "Josh, how many times do I have to tell you to leave your sister alone?" Dad said and looked at Josh. "I was just trying to get her out of bed." He said with a smirck and chuckled. "Why can't you move out already? You're like twenty-three." I told him and he snapped his head toward me. "I wouldn't be talking. You turned eighteen today which makes you an adult." Josh said and crossed his arms. Dad sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on Josh. Let's get out of here so your sister can get ready for class." Dad told him and left. "See ya later loser." Josh told me before leaving. I locked my bedroom door and began to get ready.

I walked out of my room and went into the kitchen. Dad was sitting at the bar. Drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Josh was no where to be seen thank god. "So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Dad asked me when I sat down beside him. "Hmm I don't really know." I told him honestly and laughed. Josh came into the kitchen and quickly looked for his car keys. "Going somewhere?" Dad asked him. "Yea but I'll be back before you know it though." Josh said as he opened the fridge to get a drink. I jumped up from the seat and grabbed my coat. "Excuse me but where do you think you're going in that dress?" Dad asked me. I looked down at my dress. It was kind of short but not too bad though. "She's trying to impress Jun Hi." Josh said and laughed when Dad shot him a glare. "Mika, you change right now!" My dad sternly. "Sorry Dad I'm eighteen now and plus I gotta go!" I said and quickly left.

I sighed to myself as I made my way down Tokyo. This place was always too crowded but I love it here. For years, my dad has tried to convince me to move to the U.S. but I would always refuse. Maybe he felt weird because he was full American and so was my brother but me on the other hand, I'm half American and half Japanese. I never got to know my mother. Dad would always tell me she died at childbirth and then he would change the subject after that so I never learned more about her. I don't even know what she looks like because my dad never kept a picture of her. I yawned out of tiredness and glanced around.

I glanced at the bus stop and saw a huge crowd of people. I looked back straight forward. _Wait! _I stopped myself and my eyes went wide. _Did I just see..._ I slowly turned my head and looked back at the bus stop. I felt like my heart stopped beating it felt like as I stared wide eyed. At the bus stop, staring right back at me with intensity, was the woman from my dream. She was wearing a white dress with a pink cardigan over it and her long black hair almost flowed to her hips. I couldn't believe it was her but it was. She closed her eyes and slowly turned around and began walking. I made my way across the road and began to follow her. "Excuse me, miss?" I yelled to her but she never answered and kept walking. I began to walk faster to her and then she turns around the corner.

I went around the corner and gasped. She was no where. I began looking around but I couldn't see her anywhere. I sighed in frustration and turned around. "AHH!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. "Oh my god! What?" Sakari said and looked behind her. "You scared the living crap outta me!" I nearly yelled as I tried to catch my breath. "Or your just a little jumpy." She said and began to chuckle. I looked back behind me to see if I could see that woman again. "What are you looking for?" Sakari asked me. "Did you see a woman earlier?" I asked her without looking at her. "No? I didn't see anyone. Okay, Mika, you're starting to kind of worry me now." I looked at her and she was giving me a 'wtf I'm confused look'. I laughed and shook my head. "You're right let's go." I told her and we began making our way to the college grounds.

"So I heard Jun Hi and Ami broke up yesterday." Sakari told me as we put our things into our lockers. "So?" I asked her as I closed my locker and locked it. "You might have a chance." She told me and I laughed. "Yea right." I said and we made our way into class. I took my seat in the back as usual and Sakari sat in front of me. "Hi, Jun Hi!" I looked up and saw a girl flirting with Jun Hi. Of couse who wouldn't fall for that. Out of the whole Art Academic College, Jun Hi was one of the most attractive guys. He was tall, slim but fit with a six pack, a nice face structure, has hair of a celeb like Tatsuya Fujiwara, and had a personality every girl looked for in a guy. I sighed and went back to finish my drawing from yesterday.

"Hi Jun Hi!" I froze and my eyes went wide. "Oh hi Sakari!" He said as he sat in a desk beside me. _What?_ _Wait a second.. Beside me of all places?_ I glanced around the room and saw many empty seats. He never sits back here. Never. I pinched my leg. OW! Yea I totally was not dreaming all of this. "What are you drawing there, Mika?" He asked me as he scooted closer beside me. _He's just a boy! He's just a boy! He's just a boy! _"Umm I'm working on a scenery." I told him with a smile and went back to drawing. "You're gonna have to say me how to do that sometime." He told me. I looked up at him and he smiled at me so I smiled back. Hmm maybe being eighteen isn't so bad after all. At least that's what I thought anyways...


End file.
